The invention is particularly adpated for use with separable and quick-connect male and female metal terminals of any commercially available type, such as Ark-Les, Amp, Hollingsworth and others.
The prior art includes tubular electric heating elements wherein the termination at each end of the tube comprises a metal spade terminal for quick connection to a female member that is electrically connected to a power conductor. In the constructions presently known the spade terminal is either welded to, or integral with, the terminal pin of the heater, and does not lend itself to the easy assembly operation made possible by the present invention.
As herein disclosed the termination at each end of a rectilinear heater comprises a two-piece body of electric insulating material, such as ceramic or high-temperature plastic. The two-pieces have interfitting parts to locate the same, and one has a cavity for receiving a metal spade terminal.